


39 Clues: Yellow Lemon.

by Menydragon5



Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menydragon5/pseuds/Menydragon5
Summary: This is my only straight pairing lemon story I'm writing with the 39 Clues characters.





	1. Isabel kidnaps Dan.

39 Clues: Yellow Lemon Tree Stories.

Daniel Arthur Cahill x Isabel Kabra.

Hey everybody, welcome to my first Yellow Lemon Tree Story. This is going to be AU. (Alternate Universe.) This story is going to be on the dark side a bit. Don't worry, there is not going to be any character death just... well you'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues just this story.

Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Mild Shorta. 

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

Unknown city: Three thirty five in the afternoon.

A thirteen year old boy walks out of a game store with a Nintendo Switch in a plastic bag in his right hand and a big smile on his face.

The teen boy stands five feet tall and has peach skin, dark blonde hair, jade green eyes, thin lips and a small scar under his right eye. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, slim waist line, narrow hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. He is wearing a dark grey t-shirt, black shorts that stop over his knees and white sneakers.

The teen looks down at the bag with a smirk. (Man, I'm going to kick so much ass in Splatoon two and Arms. The ninja guy is so going to be my main.) He than continues down the sidewalk, not knowing that a pair of eyes have been following him for the last hour.

Sitting in a parked black car with a smirk on her face, is a forty six year old woman who is watching him. (You made it so easy to find you Daniel.)

The woman stands five feet, six inches tall and has peach skin, brown wavy hair that stops at her back, brown eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a purple sleeveless dress that stops before her knees and has a glittering blue strip under her breasts, black stockings, two inch purple heels, golden earrings, a three string pearl necklace and a golden charm bracelet on her left wrist.

She than starts the car and follows him. (Now, hopefully that sister of yours isn't at your home when you get there.) The smirk on her face grows. (I get her after I'm done making you talk.) She licks her top lip with a dark gleam in her eyes as she continues to follow Daniel.

In front of the Cahill's house: Three fifty two in the afternoon.

Daniel opens the front door to the house he, his sister Amy and their grandmother Grace live in with a smirk. He than let's out a loud "Buuurrrppp" and than looks around. His smirk turns into a frown when he doesn't hear anything. "Amy! Your home!" When he doesn't get a answer he angrily stomps his right foot. "Oh come on! I've been holding that one in for awhile now and she's not even home."

He than walks up stairs to his room with the frown still on his face. He opens his door, walks into his room and closes it behind him. He than looks around his room and his frown changes into a smile.

There is a window in the left wall with a desk to the left of it and against the wall. On the desk in a plastic AK-47. A box to the right of the window is filled with old casts. A brown wooden door is in the back wall by the left corner. A bed with it's headboard against the center of the back wall has red sheets, a big black pillow with sliver ninja trowing stars printed on it and a black cover with Ninja Gaiden printed in red on it. A tan wooden bookshelf that was to the right of the bed is filled with videogames. Four samurai swords are on display on the right wall and a twenty inch flat screen TV hangs on the wall a few inches away from the entrance.

He than hugs the Switch close to his chest. "I can't drive my sister crazy right now, but I at least still have you my precious." He than takes it out of the bag and rest it on his bed. "Now, let's play baby."

He than hears knocking "knock, knock, knock" from the front door downstairs. He let's out a frustrated sigh as his shoulders slump and he rolls his eyes. "uhhh. of course." He than turns his head and with a small frown. "I'm coming!"

He than walks back downstairs and stops at the front door. (If it's somebody trying to sale me something, they better be a really hot woman.) "Hello! Can I help you!" But he doesn't get a answer.

He starts to get mad and tries again. "Hello! who's there!" Silence is the only answer he gets. His right eyebrow twitches and he angrily opens the door. "If this is some kind of joke!..." His eyes widen in shock as he looks around and doesn't see anyone there. "What the heck?"

He than slams the door closed with a loud "Bam" and a frown on his face. "Damn assholes." Than suddenly a pair of slim arms wrap around his body. The right one is holding his arms to his side's and the left hand holds a cloth over his mouth.

He than hears a feminine voice whisper into his left ear. "Hello Dan. It's so good to see you again." His eyes widen in fear as he knows who's arms his in. He struggles to get out of the woman's arms, but her grip only tightens and she lifts him off of the ground.

The woman smiles when Daniel finally passes out. She than carries him bridal style to the back door while looking down at him with a smirk. (Now let's get to my place so you can tell me what I want to know.) She than looks out of the back door and looks around for anyone. A big smile spreads across her face when she doesn't see anyone.

She than gets him to her car and puts him in the back seat. She had left the left side back door opened. (Damn kid is heavy.) She than closes the door, opens the driver's side door and gets in the car. (One down, and I'll get the other one tomorrow.) She than starts the car and drives away.

The woman's bedroom: Eight fifteen at night.

Inside of a room that is lit only by candlelight, because the curtains are drawn keeping any other sores of light out. The drawn purple curtains are over two windows in the right wall. Between them is a dark brown dresser with four lit candles, different kinds of makeup and a mirror against the center of the right wall. A wooden desk is against the center of the left wall with a white sheet covering different shapes that can be seen through it. Finally a queen sized canopy bed is up against the center of the back wall has dark purple curtains, blood red sheets, three purple pillows and a large dark brown headboard with ISABEL KABRA printed in gold on it.

On the bed is Daniel, spread eagle with his wrist tied to the headboard and his ankles tied to the footboard. He has been stripped down to his black boxers that have pictures of Greninja printed on them. The woman is sitting at the foot of the bed watching him sleep.

The woman has a frown on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. (How long is this little bastard going to sleep. I mean I go through all the trouble kidnapping him, than just killing him and his sister, just like I did to their parents. And he's got a nerve to keep a lady waiting.)

She than looks over at the desk with the sheet over it. (I should just kill him now for making me wait so long.) She than looks back at him. (But I need him alive for now.) She than smirks as she looks up and down his body. (But I can at least have some fun with him before I make him tell me what I want. besides with some training, he might make a good pet.)

Daniel starts to moan "mmmm" as his eyes twitch and than slowly opens. He than looks around drowsily. "What the hell happened? Where the heck am I?"

The woman grabs the waistband of his boxers with both hands and pulls on it. "We are in my room Dan. And I fixed it up just for you." She than let's go of the waistband and it snaps against his skin with a "snap"

Daniel let's out a "hissss" at the feeling and looks down at her with widen fear filled eyes. "I... Isabel." His eyes than harden into a glare. "What the hell do you want now you witch."

Isabel than shakes her head and looks at him with a smirk. "Dan, Dan, Dan. That is no way to talk to a lady. And you know what I want. Tell me where yours and your sister's clues are, and I'll let you live."

Daniel looks at her with a smirk. "I'm not telling you anything. I'm not afraid of you, Isabel." He than sticks out his tongue at her.

Isabel gets up and walks over to the desk with some extra sway to her hips. She than stops in front of it and looks over her right shoulder at him seeing his eyes glued to her butt. "Are you sure about that Daniel." She than pulls off the sheet with her left hand and her smirk grows seeing the panic in his eyes.

On the desk is a bunch of different knifes, a small saw, a hammer, a power drill and a small black closed case with sliver latches.

Daniel gulps and than looks at her with a glare, but some fear can still be seen in his eyes. "I... I still won't talk. you have to do better than that you witch."

Isabel than unlatches the case and opens it. Inside of it is five needles filled with green fluid. She picks one up with her right hand and walks over to him with a grin. She than gets on the bed and straddles his hips.

Daniel's eyes widen in shock while looking at her. His mouth drops open when she sits down on his clothed boyhood and rubs her butt up and down it. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Isabel than sticks the needle into his right bicep and injects the green fluid into him. He let's out a cry of. "Ahhh!" And after she is finished injecting all of the fluid into him. She pulls it out and tosses it on to the desk.

Daniel grits his teeth and watches a small amount of blood run down his arm. He than looks up at her with a glare. "What the hell did you put...?!" He stops and let's out a loud moan. "Ooohh!" As she grinds her butt on his boyhood again.

Isabel smirks down at him and grabs his waistband with both hands again. "That is something I made myself. I can get you to talk later. Right now we're going to have some fun."

Daniel looks up at her with wide panic filled eyes. "What do you mean by fun." He than looks down with both of his eyebrows raise as he feels how hard his boyhood is.

Isabel sits up on her knees and looks down at the tent he is pitching in his boxers with a smile. "Good, I made it to work fast. This is better than I hoped for." She than starts to pull down his boxers.

Daniel gulps and continues to watch with widen eyes as he starts to breave havaly and blushes. "Oh, shit."

To be continued.

Well I hoped you all liked part 1. Part 2 will be up soon, but first is cheaper 3 of Naruto: Pokegirls Storm. Now it's... challenge time! You all know the drill by now. So here is this story's five challenges.

1: Your 39 Clues straight pairing story.

Now take any male and female 39 Clues characters and make any story you want.

Bonus points: 1. You only use 39 Clues characters.

2\. No character bashing.

3: If it's going to be a long harem/s story, than it should be a Daniel/Harem and/or Amy/Harem. (can be large.)

2: Dan Cahill and the Mask.

When walking home one day from another day of detention. Daniel finds a old wooden green mask and takes it home. When night falls, he puts it on to give his big sister a little scare. but it turns him into a crazy living cartoon like version of himself. Now what's going to happen? Will he be able to control it, or will it make him a dark hearted person? Will he annoy the hell out of his sister more so, and what would he do if someone tried to hurt her? Well only you can answer these questions.

Bonus points: 1. If it is a good Mask story, than he be comes a ninja superhero. If it is a evil Mask story, than he is more than ok about killing anybody but his sister that gets in his way.

2\. You can also crossover with Marvel, DC or both.

3\. You can also make it a harem story, but Daniel/Harem must be the main pairing. (can be large.) (can have multiple harems.)

3: Isabel Kabra and the Mask.

One night, Isabel is sent a package and on opening it finds a strange mask. When she was going to throw it away, she trips and her face falls right into it. She than transforms into a curvey and even more beautiful living cartoon like woman. She than has a evil smirk on her face and dashes out into the night. Where is she going? What will she do with her new power? How many people will she twist to be hers, or just kill? Well only you can answer these questions.

bonus points: 1. She will be more than ok to do anything to twist someone into being her loyal pet.

2\. You can also crossover with Revenge the TV series.

3\. If it's going to be a harem story, than it can only be Isabel/Harem (Daniel has to be in it.), Isabel/Femharem (Amy has to be in it.) or Isabel/Biharem. (Amy and Daniel have to be in it.) (can be large.)

4: Dan Cahill the not evil Overlord.

Daniel has a dream about himself being a Overlord and finds out that it's true. He hates that something is trying to make him evil. But thanks to Amy and some of his new mistresses they help him from becoming completely evil.

Bonus points: 1. Daniel only becomes about twenty five percent evil and will only kill if he has to.

2\. You can crossover with Ninja Gaiden.

3\. The main pairing is Daniel/Harem. (can be large.) (Amy can be in the harem.)

5: Isabel Kabra the new Overlady.

Isabel one day comes across a suit of armor that magically gives her the memory and power of all the previous Overlords. She becomes the first Overlady.

bonus points: 1. She gets an ability to steal people's youth.

2\. You can crossover with Darkstalkers.

3\. The main pairing is Isabel/Harem (Daniel has to be in it.), Isabel/Femharem (Amy and Natalie have to be in it.), or Isabel/Biharem. (Daniel, Amy and Natalie have to be in it.)

Well that's it for now, until next time. Bye!


	2. Lemon Chapter.

Daniel Arthur Cahill x Isabel Kabra. Part 2.

Hey everybody, it's finally time for part 2 of this story. Warning, this chapter is mostly a rape lemon. I don't condone rape of any kind and you will see consequences at the end. If I offend anyone I'm sorry. It is not my intention to do so.

Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Nudity, Shorta rape, (woman x boy) Sex Toy Use.

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

Isabel's bedroom. Eight twenty two at night.

Yellow Lemon Start!

Isabel smirks as she slowly pulls down Dan's boxers. Her eyes twinkle in lust as Dan's five inches of boyhood springs out of them. She licks her lips as she gets off of the bed while keeping her eyes on him. "Well you surprised me Daniel. I thought you were going to be smaller." She than turns to the desk and walks over to it. "It would have been better if you were bigger, but it will do for tonight."

Dan bites his bottom lip as his boyhood stands striaght up and drabs. He watches her walk over to the desk, not able to keep his eyes off of her curvey butt. "You still haven't told me about what your going to do to me."

Isabel than walks back over to the bed with a large knife in her right hand. "Now be a good boy and keep still." She than brings the knife down, close to his left inner thigh. "We don't want this to hurt now do we? he he he he."

Dan's eyes widen in horror as he shakes his head while looking at the knife. "Oh my God. No! No! Don't do what I think you're going to do! Isabel, please!"

Isabel looks into Dan's eyes with a wicked smirk. "Oh calm down Daniel. As much fun that would be for me." She than carefully puts the blade of the knife inside of the bunched up boxers around his thighs. "It wouldn't be both of us having fun now would it?" She than cuts the left side of the boxers off of him and than the right. She than drops the knife on the floor and pulls away the ruined boxers with her left hand.

Dan let's out a sigh while closing his eyes. "uhhh. Oh thank God." He opens his eyes when he hears Isabel call out to him. "Oh Daniel." When his eyes focus on her they widen in shock as his mouth drops wide open.

Isabel had taken off her purple dress and is standing there in front of him with a smirk. A black bra is hugging her breasts, a small black thong covers her center and she kept on the black stockings. She puts her hands on her slim hips and looks at Dan with half lided eyes. "I would ask you if you like what you see." She than looks down at his hard boyhood. "But I think you love the view.'

Dan couldn't help but look her up and down with a blush and breaving heavily. "Isabel please stop. Please let me go. Don't do this."

Isabel than reaches behind herself and unhooks her bra. She makes sure that her breasts bonce as she pulls it off. She than bends over slightly and pulls the thong down, than let's it fall to the floor. She than gets on the bed and rubs her body against his. Her smirk grows as she sees Dan bite his bottom lip and close his eyes. "I told you that we're going to have some fun. unless you want me to kill you and have fun with your sister instead."

Dan opens his eyes and looks at Isabel with a glare while trying not to moan. "ohh. Don't!... ohh. Don't you touch Amy!" He closes his eyes again and grits his teeth as she rubs his boyhood between her curvey butt cheeks. "Fuck!"

Isabel grabs Dan's cheeks and makes him look into her eyes. "This is what's going to happen Daniel. You are going to do everything I say or I'll kill you and than torture your sister to death." Dan was going to say something when she slammed his head into one of the pillows. "Now be a good boy and when I get your sister I'll let you both live." She than smirks down at him again. "Do we have a deal?"

Dan looks up at her with a glare as angry tears fill his eyes. He turns his head to the right as the tears start to fall. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll do whatever you say and have sex with you." He than looks pleadingly into her eyes. "Just please, don't hurt Amy."

Isabel than slowly leans her face closer to Dan's. "Do as I say and I won't have to. Now, give me a kiss cutie." She than puts her full lipstick red lips against Dan's thin ones. After a few seconds he kisses her back and she smiles into the kiss. She than forces her tongue into his mouth, making Dan grunt in surprise. "ugh."

Dan's fists tighten as he forces himself not to bite down on her tongue. After what felt like forever to him, Isabel finally breaks the kiss with a wet "pop" and they both breave havaly with a string of saliva connecting to their lips.

Isabel smirks as the string of saliva breaks and she looks down into Dan's eyes. "Wow Dan. I didn't think you would be such a good kisser." She than leans her body upward will her left breast above Dan's wet lips. "Now start sucking Daniel."

Dan looks up at Isabel with a frown and a blush on his face. He than closes his eyes, lifts his head and wraps his lips around her left nipple. He than starts to suck on Isabel's nipple as she holds his head to her left breast with her left hand.

Isabel tilts her head back while letting out small moans. "ohh, ohh. Just like that. mmmm. This isn't the first nipple you've sucked... ohh. That wasn't your mom's. mmmm. Have you been practicing with your sister haven't you. ohh."

Dan pulls his lips off of Isabel's nipple with a wet "pop" and looks up at her with a glare. "No! That's sick! What the hell is wrong with you." Isabel pulls his head to her right breast with a smirk and he starts sucking.

Isabel closes her eyes and lightly rubs her center against his stomach. Her curvey butt cheeks also rubs against Dan's boyhood and he moans around her nipple. "Well, her lost. ohh. ohh." After a few more seconds of her letting Dan suck her breast, she places her hands on either side of his head and pushes herself up. Her breast "pops" out of Dan's mouth with a small bonce.

Dan looks up at her confusingly with worry in his eyes. "W... what did I do wrong?" He than gulps seeing the lust in her eyes.

Isabel pushes her butt back against Dan's boyhood between her curvey butt cheeks. She than rubs her butt up and down on his boyhood and smirks seeing his eyes widen with his back aching. "You didn't. Now, I think you deserve a reward." She than crawls backwards down his body and gets between his legs.

Dan watches Isabel slowly lean her head down to the base of his boyhood. His jaw drops open when Isabel sticks her tongue out and places it on the base of his boyhood. "Oh shit."

Isabel than slowly glides her tongue from the bottom to the head of Dan's boyhood. She flicks the tip with her tongue and watches the boyhood bonce while he groans out. "ughhhhh. Oh fuck." She than looks into his eyes with a smirk. "If you like that Daniel. You'll love this."

Dan looks down at her with a blush and is breaving heavily. "uhhh, uhhh. What are you going to do to me now." He than watches as Isabel takes the head of his boyhood into her mouth and sucks. "ooohh. ooohh. Fuck."

Isabel keeps looking into Dan's eyes as she loudly sucks. She than smirks around Dan's boyhood before taking all five inches into her mouth all at once. Dan's eyes wide and he arches his back. "Holy cow!" She chuckles around his boyhood "hm hm hm hm hm." and than starts to bob her head up and down.

Dan grits his teeth and moves his narrow hips with Isabel's movements and sucking. "Ooohh, ooohh! Fuck! Ooohh! I don't like this! Ooohh! This doesn't feel good! Ooohh!" His back arches every time when she slams all of him into her mouth.

Isabel bobs her head up and down steadily as she lessons to his moans. "Ooohh! Ooohh! Isabel stop! Ooohh! I'll gonna..." Dan looks down at her and she goes up keeping his boyhood's head in her mouth. She than looks into his eyes and gives him a wink with her right eye while sucking hard.

Dan's eyes widen before he closes them and arches his back. He cries out as he cums in Isabel's mouth. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" He shots out a few thick ropes of cum as Isabel sucks out every last drop.

Isabel pulls off of Dan's boyhood with a wet "pop" and than swallows all of his cum. She than looks down at a blushing and heavily breaving Dan with a smirk on her face. "Not bad Daniel, but let's see how good you are returning the favor." She than crawls up Dan's body and puts her hands on the headboard.

Dan opens his eyes and than they widen seeing Isabel slowly pushing her center closer to his lips. (Oh my God! Does she want me to lick her... to lick her down there?!) He looks at Isabel's neatly trimmed hair and wet lower lips. (She's almost dripping down there! Oh man.)

Isabel smirks as she places her center on Dan's lips. "Come on Daniel, it's easy. All you have to do is like my pussy." She lightly rubs her center against Dan's lips. "And do a good job so I don't have to kill your sister, after I push her head between my legs."

Dan closes his eyes as he sticks out his tongue and licks Isabel's center upwards. He than licks her more and more as she moans. "ooohh, ooohh. Do it a little harder. ooohh." He presses his tongue harder against her.

Isabel tilts her head back with a smile as she continues to moan. "ooohh. Yes. ooohh. Stick your tongue inside me. ooohh." Dan slowly pushes his tongue inside of her. She arches her back and bites her bottom lip while closing her eyes. She than starts to rock her slim hips into Dan's face. "ooohh. Fuck. ooohh. Fuck me with your tongue. ooohh. Fuck me. ooohh."

Dan's hands tighten into fists as he keeps his eyes closed. He continues to trust his tongue in and out of Isabel's center as her clit keeps bumping into his nose.

Isabel than reaches down with her left hand and grabs the top of Dan's head. "Ooohh. I'm going to cum." She than moves her slim hips faster and Dan opens his eyes wide. "Wrap your lips around my pussy. ooohh, ooohh. I want every drop of my cum... ooohh. in your mouth. ooohh."

Dan closes his eyes again and sucks on Isabel's center. Isabel than grabs the top of his head with both hands and arches her back with a loud moan. "Ooooohhhhh!" He than feels his mouth fill up with her cum as he sucks it all in.

Isabel pants with a smile on her face as she looks down at Dan. She than pushes his head back down on to the pillow. She watches as the strings of cum attached to Dan's lips and her center snap apart.

Dan tilts his head back and than loudly "gulps" down all of the cum in his mouth. "uhhh, uhhh, uhhh. I can't believe I did that."

Isabel looks over her right shoulder and down at Dan's hard again boyhood. She than looks back at his face with a smirk. She than raises her slim hips and moves her center right above Dan's boyhood. "It's good you're not done yet. Because I'm still just starting with you."

Dan with a blush still on his cheeks, looks up at Isabel with wide shocked filled eyes widen. "What! What do you mean we're...!" Before he could finish talking, Isabel slams there hips together and buries all five inches of his boyhood inside of her. He tightly closes his eyes and arches his back while throwing his head back into the pillow. "Aaaahhh!"

Isabel tilts her head back with a smile as she moans. "ooohh. I've had bigger. ooohh. But you still feel so good Dan. ooohh." She than places her hands above Dan's stomach and looks at his blushing face as she bonces up and down on him. She moans as there bodies slap together. "slap" "ooohh." "slap" "ooohh." "slap" "ooohh."

Dan bites his bottom lip and groans feeling Isabel's insides squeezing him. "slap" "ugh." "slap" "ugh." "slap" "ugh." Isabel than starts to bonce harder and he can't help but cry out with each bonce. "slap" "Aaaahhh!" "slap" "Aaaahhh!" "slap" "Aaaahhh!"

Isabel wickedly smirks down at Dan while she continues to quickly bonce on him. "slap" "Yes!" "slap" "Ooohh!" "slap" "Scream for me Dan!" "slap" "Ooohh!" She bites her bottom lip while keeping her eyes on Dan's blushing face. "slap" "Ooohh!" "slap" "Your close aren't you!" "slap" "Ooohh!" "slap" "Cum for me!" "slap" "Ooohh!" "slap" Cum you little bastard!" "slap" "Ooohh!"

Dan looks up at her with pleading eyes has he continues to cry out. "slap" "Aaaahhh!" "slap" "Slow down!" "slap" "Aaaahhh!" "slap" "Please Isabel!" "slap" "Aaaahhh!" "slap" "Fuck!" "slap" "Aaaahhh!"

With a few more hard bonces, Dan arches his back and screams. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" He than cums, making Isabel arch her back and loudly moans. "Ooooohhhhh!" A mixture of their cum slides down Dan's boyhood and pools under his butt.

Isabel leans down and passionately kisses Dan on his lips. She than starts to roll her slim hips with Dan's boyhood still inside her. She pushes her tongue into his mouth and both of them moan into the kiss. "mmmm." "mmmm." After a few seconds she breaks the kiss with a wet "pop" and whispers into his right ear. "I love feeling your cum inside of me Daniel."

Dan arches his back and grits his teeth as he feels himself go hard again. "ugh. How am I hard again? ugh. What did you do to me you witch?" Isabel than slams their hips together and he cries out. "Aaahhh!"

Isabel than looks into his eyes with a pout. "That mouth of yours is a real pain in the butt Daniel." She than smirks at him as she sits up with her hands on his chest. "But let's see you make it all better." She than lifts her slim hips until Dan's boyhood comes out with a wet "pop" and he let's out a moan as his boyhood does a little bounce. "ooohh."

Dan keeps his eyes on Isabel while he wonders what she'll do next. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open as she places her backdoor right above his boyhood. "Oh my God. You're going to put my dick in your..."

Isabel stops Dan from talking buy pushes the head of his boyhood inside her. She bites her bottom lip and looks down at him as she pushes inch after inch inside of her backdoor. When the last inch is inside of her and her curvey butt is in Dan's lap, she let's out a moan while looking into his eyes. "ooohh. You should feel really lucky Daniel. You'll be the second guy to ever get to fuck my ass. ooohh. And damn, you feel good in there to."

Dan's hands tighten into fists and he grits his teeth as he looks up into Isabel's smirking face. "Fuck, your ass is tighter than your pussy." Soon she starts bouncing up and down on him again as the sound of skin slapping and moaning fills Isabel's room once more. "slap" "ooohh." "slap" "Your ass." "slap" "ooohh." "slap" "God, you ass." "slap" "ooohh."

Isabel leans down and bounces harder while moaning into Dan's face. "slap" "ooohh." "slap" "I love fucking you Dan." "slap" "ooohh." "slap" "Your all mine now." "slap" "ooohh." "slap" "Mine." "slap" "ooohh."

Dan can't help but watch Isabel's breasts bounce as he fights to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head. "slap" "Ooohh!" "slap" "I hate you!" "slap" Ooohh!" "slap" "Why does it have to feel so good!?" "slap" "Ooohh!" "slap" "Ooohh!"

After a few more hard bonces, Dan screams again as he cums hard inside of Isabel again. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" Isabel let's out a loud moan and arches her back as she cums to. "Ooooohhhhh!" Her cum squirts out of her center and lands on Dan's stomach up to his chest.

Isabel breaves heavily as she looks down at her clear cum that's making Dan's body. (You are fucking mine Daniel. I hope fucking your sister is just as good as fucking you.) After a few seconds she lifts her curvey butt off of Dan's boyhood with a wet "pop" and looks over her right shoulder. She smirks seeing Dan's now soft boyhood covered with his thick white cum.

Dan as his eyes closed and is breaving heavily with a large blush on his face. (That's... that's got to be it right? She has to be done with me now right? There is no way she can what more sex, right?)

Isabel than gets off the bed and rubs her now pink curvey butt cheeks with both hands. She looks down at Dan with half lided eyes as she licks her lips. (Now for the last bit of fun for the night.) She starts to untie Dan's ankles one at a time and than walks around to the head of the bed to untie his wrists.

Dan barely feels Isabel untying him as he tries to recover from cumming a third time. He doesn't even know what's happening as he is flipped on to his stomach and is pulled down the bed.

Isabel places Dan's feet on the floor and than ties his ankles to the legs of the bed. She than puts Dan's hands behind his back and ties his wrists together. She smirks as she looks down at Dan's slim butt. (You had my ass Daniel. Now, I'm going to have yours.) She than walks over to her dresser and slightly bends over to open the bottom drawer.

Dan lifts his head up and let's out a breath as he finally recovers. He than tries to move his arms but they're tied to tight. (Damn it! When did she move me. And where did she go...) His thoughts come to a complete stop when he sees Isabel curvey butt. His eyes widen seeing some of his white cum leaking out of her backdoor. (Oh fuck.)

Isabel smiles as she finds what she is looking for. "Their you are." She than pulls out a fourteen inch long dark purple double headed dildo with thin straps in her right hand. She stands up straight and picks up a small bottle off of the dresser in her left hand. (This will be for my end.) Her smile than changes into a smirk. (But for your end Dan. he he he he he.)

Dan looks away from Isabel's curvey butt with angry tears falling from his eyes. (What the hell is wrong with me! This bitch killed are parents! She is going to rape Amy! She rapped me! Than why did I cum!? Three times damn it! Why did it feel so good!?) He feels movement on the bed and looks at Isabel sitting on her knees in front of him. His tears stop falling and eyes widen in horror. "No. You are not going to use that thing on me!"

Isabel wickedly smirks down at Dan and puts both of her hands on the back of his head. "Oh yes I am Dan." She now has six inches of the dildo Inside of her while the other eight is pointing right at Dan's lips. "Now be a good little teen and suck my girl dick. Unless you want my time with your sister to end with blood instead of cum."

Dan bites his bottom lip as new tears form in his eyes. (You owe me big Amy.) He closes his eyes and slowly opens his mouth.

Isabel than quickly pushes the first three inches into his mouth while giggling. "he he he he he. Now come on Daniel. We don't have all night and I want all eight inches of me down your throat. Now suck it up and suck."

Dan starts to suck on the dildo as tears fall from his closed eyes. After a few seconds he hears Isabel's voice as she pushes more of it into his mouth. "Come on Dan! I want all of it down your throat!" Isabel keeps pushing more of it into his mouth until all eight inches are inside of him. His face turns red and he tries to breave though his nose as Isabel keeps him down on the dildo.

Isabel looks down at Dan with a smirk as she starts to push his head back and forth, making him bob his head up and down on the dildo. "That's it. Suck my girl dick. Get it nice and ready for where it's going." After making him do a few more bobs, she pushes Dan's head back until it wetly "pops" out of his mouth. She than looks down at the now spit covered eight inches with a grin. "Oh yes. It's definitely ready for you now Daniel."

Dan has his left cheek on the bed as he breaves heavily with his eyes still closed. He keeps them closed even when he feels Isabel get off of the bed again. But he opens his teary eyes widely as he feels her squeeze his slim butt cheeks with both hands. He than looks over his right shoulder at Isabel. "Isabel please. I'll tell you everything. Just don't do this, don't hurt my sister." More tears fall from his eyes as he looks up into hers. "Just please stop."

Isabel looks down at him with a smirk as she pulls Dan's slim butt cheeks apart and puts the head of the dildo at his backdoor. "No." She than trusts her slim hips forward and slams all eight inches inside of him.

Dan throws his head back with a loud scream and closes his eyes tightly. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" Isabel than tightly grabs the sheet of the bed by his shoulders and pushes her slim hips back. Just before the head comes out of him, she slams it right back into him. "Aaaaaahhhhh!"

After a few more trusts, the room is once again filled with moans, screams and the sound of slapping skin. Isabel slams her slim hips against Dan's slim butt as hard as she can while she smiles at his screams. "slap" "ooohh." "slap" "God fucking you is so good." "slap" "ooohh." "slap" "I can't wait to take your sister's pussy." "slap" "And her ass." "slap" "ooohh."

Dan can only scream as tears continue to fall out of his tightly closed eyes. "slap" "Aaaaaahhhhh!" "slap" "Aaaaaahhhhh!" "slap" "Aaaaaahhhhh!" "slap" "Aaaaaahhhhh!" "slap"

Isabel presses her breasts into Dan's back as she goes as hard and as fast as she can. "slap" "ooohh." "slap" "Fucking you is the best" "slap" "ooohh." "slap" "I love having my girl dick deep in your ass." "slap" "ooohh." She than licks the right side of Dan's neck. "slap" "Ooohh!" "slap" "Take it!" "slap" "Ooohh!" "slap" "Take every inch of me!" "slap" "Ooohh!"

After a few more hard trusts, Isabel bites down hard on to the base of Dan's neck. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth as he also feels her push her lower lips between his slim butt cheeks tightly. Isabel cums hard again with her cum sliding down the dildo and into Dan.

After a few seconds, Isabel falls on top of Dan and pushes him down on to the bed. Dan cries into the sheet while Isabel breaves heavily with a big smile on her face. "uhhh, uhhh. Fuck that was good."

Yellow Lemon End!

While Dan continues to cry, Isabel lifts her head up and whispers into his right ear. "I think we should sleep just like this tonight. With me deep inside of you." She than bites his ear, making Dan cringe before continuing to whisper. "That way I can fuck you in the morning before breakfast. Than I'll go get your sister and just like you I'm going to be so deep..."

Than a loud "Bang" of the door being kicked in cuts her off. "Freeze!" Both Isabel and Dan look over to the doorway with wide shocked eyes at the three armed police officers.

All three are wearing the same uniforms. The one to the right is a male that stands five feet, ten inches tall with peach skin, short brown hair that's mostly under his hat, brown eyes and thin lips. He has a muscular body shape with muscular arms big hands, big fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, muscular legs and big feet.

The one to the left is also a male that stands five feet, eight inches tall with tan peach skin, short blonde hair with a short rattail that stops at the top of his back, blue eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet.

The last one in the middle is a female that stands five feet, five inches tall with brown skin, black hair tied into a bun on the back of her head below her hat, brown eyes and full lips. She has a fit body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers, small C-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, fit legs and small feet.

All three of them have a gun in their right hands pointing right at Isabel. The three cops are steering in wide eyed shock before their eyes full with anger and discuss. The two male officers kept their guns on Isabel as they walked up to her.

The one with blonde hair looks into Isabel's shocked eyes with a frown. "Get that out of the kid right now you sick bitch."

Isabel than frowns as she slowly pushes her slim hips back. Dan bites his bottom lip as the dildo is pulled out of him until a wet "pop" is heard when it fully comes out. Isabel stands up and looks down at her handy work with a smirk. Dan's backdoor is wide open with some of her clear cum leaking out.

The one with brown hair grabs Isabel's left wrist and roughly pulls her to the left. The female cop than starts to untie Dan with a sad look in her eyes.

The one with brown hair glares at Isabel. "Now you sick monster. Take that damn thing off and put on some fucking clothes."

Isabel than reaches down and behind herself with both hands to unstrap the dildo. With an end of the strap in each hand she starts to pull the dildo out of herself. She bites her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning until it "pops" out and she drops it on the floor.

The one with blonde hair glares at Isabel as he hands her the purple dress off of the floor. Just as she was finishing putting it on, the blonde haired cop roughly slams her against a wall, "bam" pulls her arms behind her back and than cuffs her wrists with the sound of a "click" as they lock. "Let's go."

He than pulls and pushes her out of the room with the brown haired cop following, telling Isabel her rights. The woman cop had finished untying Dan and is putting his clothes on the bed next to him. "I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner Daniel." She than turns around so he can put his clothes back on.

Dan than gets up and sits on the end of the bed as he looks up at her in surprise. But before he can say anything, realization flashes in his eyes and he looks down sadly. A sad tone is in his voice as he gets dressed. "Is my sister and grandmother here?"

The woman cop doesn't turn around as she shakes her head. "Your sister is outside, but your grandmother is back at the police station." Her voice than fills with curiosity. "But what made you put a tracking device in the cap of your inhaler?"

Dan stands up with his clothes now on and let's out a sigh. "uhhh. Let's just say that me and my sister don't live a normal life." He than starts to slowly walk out of the room with his head down. "I'm ready."

The woman cop looks down at him sadly as she follows close behind him. (That sick bitch has scared him for life. God, I just wish I can put a bullet in her.)

Outside of Isabel's house.

Two cop cars or parked in the road and a sixteen year old young woman is standing on the sidewalk. She looks at the house with worry in her eyes and is biting her bottom lip.

The young woman stands five feet, six inches tall with peach skin, long straight reddish brown hair that stops before mid back, jade green eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a white T-shirt, red jacket that's left open, blue jeans and white sneakers.

The young woman's eyes widen when she sees Isabel and the two male cops coming out of the house. Her eyes quickly fill with anger and see grits her teeth as she glares at Isabel. "You! What the hell did you do to my brother Isabel!?"

Isabel looks at her with half lided eyes and a smirk on her face. Her smirk grows as she sees the young woman shake slightly in fear. "The same thing that I should have bin able to do to you."

The blonde haired cop than roughly shoves Isabel towards one of the cop cars. "Shut the hell up." The young woman watches as the blonde haired cop opens the back door of one of the cop cars. Than the brown haired cop pushes Isabel into the back and than the blonde haired cop slams the door closed. "bam"

As the two cops get in the front of the cop car with the blonde cop in the driver's seat. Isabel looks into the young woman's eyes and puckers up her lips in a kiss at her. Their eyes stay locked even as the cop car drives away.

The young woman let's out a breath when she can't see Isabel anymore. "ugh." (What the hell is wrong with that woman.) She looks back at the front door with wide eyes when she hears Dan's voice. "Amy."

Amy smiles as tears start to form in her eyes and she runs up to Dan. "Dan!" She wraps her arms around Dan's back and hugs him tightly as she cries. "Thank God you're ok. We were worried sick about you." She than pushes him back a bit to look down into his eyes. "What the hell did that bitch do to you?"

Dan looks up at Amy before looking down at the ground and shaking his head. "I don't want to talk about it. can we just go home?"

The woman cop puts her right hand on Dan's left shoulder and both Dan and Amy look at her. "I'm sorry, but you have to give us a statement back at the station." Her sad look than turns into a small frown. "You have to tell us what that monster did to you."

Dan let's out a sigh as he looks down again. "uhhh. alright, let's get this over with." The three than walk up to the cop car with Dan holding Amy's left hand in his right.

The woman cop opens the back door of the cop car for them and Amy let's Dan get in first, than gets in afterwards. The woman cop closes the door and than walks around the car to the driver's side door. She gets in, starts the car and than drives down the road to the police station.

Dan rest his head on Amy's right shoulder as her right arm is warped around him. Dan is looking down as he bites his bottom lip. (I don't even know how to feel right now. It felt so good when I was inside of her. But that bitch had to put that thing up my...) A few tears than fall out of his eyes. (At least she didn't get her hands on you Amy.)

The cop car than disappears down the road as it drives to the city and to the police station.

The End.

And finished, finally! I am so sorry for how long this took. But it's done and I can get going on chapter 4 of Naruto: Pokegirls Storm. And remember, if you take up one of my challenges please leave it's title in a review so I can check it out.

Well that's it for now, until next time. Bye!


End file.
